I'll Always Love You
by dude-where's-the-pie
Summary: Lifting his hands to his face he turned around and paced the room again, "Rina, you know I love you. You know I'll always love you. But I'll always love wrestling too. And to be blunt with you..if I had to choose," He sighed, licking over his lips for a moment, "I'd chose wrestling." (One-Shot. CM Punk/OC)


**I only own Marina - Unfortunately **

**Two in one day, guys!**

**This is what happens when I'm sick. -_-**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Laying in bed, Marina smiled as her head rested on the chest of her long-time friend and more importantly now, her boyfriend. The two had been together for years, whether it was on as boyfriend and girlfriend or off as good friends.

Their relationship all together was beginning to fall though, seeing as he was always on tour with his job and never seemed to have a day off. And when he did have a day off, instead of spending it with her, he was out training, or doing interviews.

She was happy for him; he was doing what he had always wanted, but she was getting older and beginning to want to settle down. She wouldn't have minded the constant touring if he had allowed her to go with him sometimes or if he would at least take _some_ time off training or interviewing when he did get his rare days off.

"I'm so glad you're here." She whispered, her fingers tracing over the 'straightedge' tattoo that lined his stomach.

"I am too, Rina. I missed you." He retorted, his fingers running through the redhead's hair.

He did enjoy spending time with his girl, but work was always the first thing on his mind. And she knew that from day one. She knew how much he pushed himself and she knew it was the only thing to keep him going so that he didn't fall into a slump. He was a happy person; happy with how his life came out, happy with her, happy with his friends, and happy with his job.

The WWE had given him time off, _much_ needed time off. He was champion for a four hundred and something amount of days, the champion never getting a single break. And even after he lost his championship, he continued to fight. It was his nature.

When news hit that he was to fight the Undertaker at Wrestlemania, he was happy. But for some reason, he still couldn't have fun with it. The business was supposed to be fun. It was supposed to be entertaining for not just the crowd, but for the workers. He had always taken wrestling seriously because it was his passion, and most people understood that. But even Vince McMahon had told him that he needed to relax, that he needed to have fun with his job.

He could never pull himself to do just that though. He was burnt out, he was injured, he was tired, and a break was exactly what he needed; at least that's what Marina thought.

Phil, on the other hand, wasn't happy with this decision. He knew he needed a break and time off to heal, but he didn't _want_ it. He wanted to keep pushing himself, he wanted to keep going and fight for his spot in the top. He always felt like he had someone to prove wrong, and he knew sitting at home wasn't going to do anything. The only thing he got out of this was time with Marina, and while he was thrilled to spend time with her, he wanted to train. He wanted to come back better than ever to ensure he'd never need to take a break again.

Phil's phone went off, breaking both of them from their silent reverie. He reached a hand over from the bed, but Marina caught his arm mid-air.

"Don't answer it." She begged, "I just want to spend time with you."

"Rina, I've gotta answer it. I need to know what's going on." He reasoned with her, placing a sweet kiss to the top of her head.

"Fine." She sighed, her hand resting back on his abdomen, still cuddled up to her love.

Picking up the phone, Phil held the phone close to his ear, listening as a representitive of the WWE spoke to him. His face scrunched up at the news he had gotten about his time off, not happy at all with the outcome. Speaking into the phone with harsh words, Phil hung up a few moments later, setting his phone back down with a sigh and slowly sitting up, Marina moving back.

"What's wrong?" She frowned, sitting up with him.

"My _possible_ next scheduled event is May 27th." He told her, running his hands over his face.

"That's not hardly enough time to yourself." She shook her head, now sitting up with him.

"No, Marina, it's too _much_ time. And it's not even a promise that I'll be back by then!" He threw the duvet off his legs and began pacing the room.

Sighing, Marina watched him, "Phil, relax. You _need_ this time off. You're injured and tired. This'll be good for you, babe." She tried, resting her arms in her lap.

"No, Rina, you don't _understand._ I _need_ to wrestle. I need to get out there and prove myself."

"You prove yourself everytime you're out there, Phil! Your boss had to _force_ you to take this time off!" She raised her voice, wanting to get her point across.

"There's always someone to prove wrong, Marina. Working hard has always been my thing and you know that, I can't be the best in the world without it." He turned to her, his eyes turning to a cold glare.

"Phil, I'm worried about you, okay?" She sighed, turning her head from him.

"Why?" He raised an eyebrow, "What could there be to possibly worry about?"

"Your health!" She shouted as if it were obvious, looking back to him. She swung her legs over the bed and walked over to him. "You work more days then there are in a damn year, Phil! You _hurt_ yourself at Wrestlemania..badly! You're constantly pushing yourself and pushing yourself and _pushing yourself._ You're gonna give yourself a heartattack or a fucking stroke at the age of fourty!"

"Marina, I've always done this!" He retorted in another shout, "From the day I was born, I kept going and going and going! It's how I get by and I've never had a problem before. It's all I know and it's never hurt me before. The only time I start going crazy and get unhealthy is when I'm off like this! Wrestling is everything to me, it's my life." He stared down to her.

"Phil, I know it is, and I get it. It's always been there for you and it means everything to you, but you take it way too seriously. I'm scared you're going to hurt yourself worse. You may not think about it, but it _can_ happen. We barely spend time with each other and I try to not be selfish and let you do what you want, but...but I miss spending time with you. I really do. You're _my _everything and I just wish you would see that!"

Lifting his hands to his face he turned around and paced the room again, "Rina, you know I love you. You know I'll _always_ love you. But I'll always love wrestling too. And to be blunt with you..if I had to choose," He sighed, licking over his lips for a moment, "I'd chose wrestling."

Marina could feel her heart drop, she knew that would most likely be his choice all along, but hearing it from his lips made it more real, it made it hurt more. She didn't say a word, instead she just looked down, feeling the knots in her chest tighten. The anxiety came on fast.

"Ree, I'm sorry, but..you know how I am and you know how I work, and if you don't...if you don't like it, then.." He drifted off, taking a step closer to his long time friend, his lover.

"Then what?" She lifted her eyes to him, stepping back as he stepped closer. He felt a pang of guilt go through his chest as he saw the look in her eyes; pure hurt. "Then leave? Is that what you're trying to say?" Her voice came to a mere whisper, her words shaking with weakness.

"I.." He took a deep breath, letting it pass through his lips in a huff, "In basic words, I guess." He already told her his choice frankly, there was no turning back now.

She solely nodded her head, pushing her red streaks past her ears. Taking a step around what was once her boyfriend and her best friend, she grabbed her bag that she had packed. She planned to stay there for a few weeks, maybe a few months, depending on the time he had off. But it was cut short once he finally told her where he and their relationship stood.

"Rina, you don't have to go now.." He whispered, grabbing onto her arm gently.

Pulling her arm from his grasp, she nodded, "I do." She murmured. It was now her turn to be stubborn. She didn't want to deal with anymore hurt.

"Rina, don't, please." He frowned, following her footsteps towards the door, placing a palm to the door to prevent her from opening it.

She turned around to be chest to chest with him, slinging her bag over his shoulder, "Phil, wrestling is your muse. It's all you've ever wanted, and I get that now, more than ever. I love you. You know I'll _always_ love you. But you choose wrestling over anything, and I understand." Her words were spoken between short breaths, the uneasiness in her chest making it difficult to speak.

"Marina, just wait until your anxiety calms down, please." He begged. "I don't want you driving like this."

With a shake of her head, she placed a hand to his chest gently pushing him away, "I need to go. I wish you the best of luck with your career and with your life, Phil. You deserve the best." She offered a smile to him, lifting onto her toes to kiss his lips gently, for the last time. "Please, take care of yourself."

He pulled his hand from the door, running a hand down his cheek. He watched as Marina placed her hand to the doorknob, standing there for just a second before she opened the door and left, disappearing down the hallway. He shut the door behind her, hanging his head in thought.

He didn't know if he had made the best choice, but it was too late to change his mind now. He had lost the best thing that came into his life; it was his own fault he had mistaken it as his second best.

* * *

**How'd you like it?!**

**You can tell me if you scroll down a bit and enter a review! **

**Reviews are food for hungry writers 3**


End file.
